This invention relates to storage devices for the orderly storage of bags such as may carry a preferred contents, and is particularly concerned with the storge of bags of the kind having a rib along the top thereof such as may be provided by extruded plastic reclosable fastener means.
Various and sundry storage devices for containers, including bags, have been proposed. By way of example, display racks for canned goods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,043,070 and 2,058,542. U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,993 discloses a rack for displaying flashlights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,665 discloses a display rack having an arrangement of tabs for supporting filled bags.
There is, however, still need for simple, efficient bag storage devices, and particularly such devices which will accommodate bags equipped with rib structure across the top end portions thereof, such as provided by extruded plastic reclosable fastener structure. It is an important of the present invention to provide such a storage device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved bag storage rack on which the bags can be readily maneuvered into place or removed without requiring any special clips or retaining mechanism, but which will provide for direct interlocking engagement between the device and existing rib structure on the bags.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved slotted bag storage device for bags of the kind equipped with extruded plastic reclosable fasteners.
Pursuant to the present invention there is provided a storage device for bags of selected width and length and each having a top end portion with a rib extending thereacross, and said rib being of greater thickness than the thickness of the top end portion, said device comprising a member having at least one slot at least as long as the bag width, the slot being narrower than the ri thickness but of a width which will freely receive the bag top portion thickness, and an entrance into the slot through which the top end portion of the bag can insert by movement longitudinally along the slot for storage of the bag on the device with the rib located at one side of the slot and the remainder of the bag located at the opposite side of the slot.